kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Matematika
Matematika është disciplinë akademike, e cila merret me studimin e raporteve sasiore dhe cilësore të objekteve konkrete dhe abstrakte, si dhe me studimin e formave hapësinore. Sipas Burbakistëve (Nicolas Bourbaki) ajo është shkencë që studion relacionet dhe në thelbin e saj është kuptimi i numrit. Matematika është shkencë deduktive d.m.th përfundimet e saj janë të përgjithshme dhe janë rrjedhim logjik i aksiomave. sl:Matematika Matematika eshte nje nder diciplinat me te veshtira dhe te mesuarit e matematikes eshte humbje kohe Fillimet e matematikës humben në thellësitë e shekujve. Matematika u shfaq si rezultat i vështrimeve dhe përvojës së njerëzve në përballje me problemet dhe nevojat praktike. Sistematizimi dhe përmbledhja e njohurive matematikore ka filluar relativisht vonë. Kinezët e lashtë, civilizimi i Inkëve, pastaj në Indi kishte një zhvillim të konsiderueshëm të matematikës. Në Greqinë antike matematika përjetoi një zhvillim të paparë nga një plejadë e tërë matematikanësh siç janë: Pitagora, Talesi, Platoni, Eudoksi, Euklidi, Arkimedi etj. Grekët e vjetër matematikën e kuptonin në sensin e gjeometrisë dhe të parët ishin ata që të vërtetat matematikore të cilat ato i quanin teorema i vërtetonin. Njohuritë matematikore të grekëve të vjetër më vonë i përvetësuan dhe i pasuruan arabët të cilët quhen edhe themelues të algjebrës. Përkthimet arabe të veprave të matematikanëve grekë në mesjetë depërtuan në Evropë. Pastaj shtytjen dhe zhvillimin e matematikës e morën në dorë Evropianët. Në këtë periudhë mund të përmendim Vietin, Cardanon, Fibonaccin etj. Më vonë dolën në skenë Rene Descartes, Pascali, Leibnitzi, Bernoulli, Gaussi, Euleri etj. Në fund të shekullit XIX David Hilberti një matematikan i shkëlqyer gjerman në kongresin ndërkombëtar të matematikanëve të mbajtur në Paris në vitin 1900 propozoi dhe i formuloi njëzetetre (23) probleme matematikore të cilat shekulli XIX ia le në trashëgimi shekullit XX. Shumë prej këtyre problemeve i preokupuan matematikanët nga gjithë bota një kohë të gjatë dhe shumica e tyre u zgjidhën pas një pune të palodhshme ku participuan një numër i madh matematikanësh nga gjithë bota. Matematika në ditët e sotme përjeton një zhvillim marramendës dhe është e shpërndarë në shumë degë të specializuara të cilat janë mjaft abstrakte. Sot është e pamundur të gjendët një autoritet si Hilberti i cili të ketë një pasqyrë të përgjithshme për të gjithë degët e matematikës. Poashtu nuk u gjet një matematikan i cili në fund të shekullit XX të propozonte probleme për shekullin XXI. Kjo është e kuptueshme sepse matematika si edhe të gjitha shkencat tjera kanë përjetuar një zhvillim të paparë. Por një analogji e përafërt me Hilbertin Clay Mathematical Institute, në fund të , ofron një çmim prej 1 million Dollar atij i cili jep një zgjidhje të pranueshme njërit prej 7 problèmeve të shekullit XX. Deri më sot zyrtarisht nuk është ndarë asnjë çmim. Problemi i vetëm i zgjidhur është hipoteza Poincaré të cilën e zgjodhi Grigori Perelman por ky i fundit e refuzoi atë.Gjashtë problemet tjera janë të hapura. Matematika në interaksion me shkencat tjera e ndihmon zhvillimin e tyre por në të njëjtën kohë ajo edhe vetë pasurohet. Sot matematika ka depërtuar edhe në ato degë të shkencës në të cilat deri para pak kohe as që ishte e imagjinueshme. Matematika në përgjithësi e mban karakterin e njerëzve të cilët e zhvillojnë atë. Është i gabueshëm mendimi i njerëzve për të cilët matematika është e pakuptueshme se në matematikë nuk ka konteste dhe ç'do gjë është e qartë. Ndërmjet matematikanëve ka pikëpamje të ndryshme për matematikën. Fatmirësisht kjo nuk do të thotë se matematika nuk ka perspektiva të ndritshme. Simbolet dhe gjuha matematikore të pakufishmen ∞ ]] Shumica e simboleve që përdoren sot në matematikë nuk ishin zbuluar deri në shekullin XVI. Mathematika shkruhej me fjalë dhe kjo e kufizonte zhvillimin e saj. Në shek XVIII, Euleri futi në matematikë një numër të madh simbolesh të cilat përdoren edhe sot. Simbolizmi matematikor sot është shum i rëndësishëm për profesionistët por fillestarët nuk mund ta kuptojnë. Ai është shumë i ngjeshur sepse vetëm pak simbole shprehin një sasi të madhe informacioni. Simbolizmi modern ka një sintaksë të përcaktuar rreptësisht e cila përshkruan infomacione në lidhje me një teori të caktuar matematikore .Gjuha e matematikës është shumë e vështirë për jomatematikanët. Konceptet matematikore Konceptet dhe strukturat themelore matematikore, jo vetëm si njësi të posaçme, por edhe në ndërlidhje me koncepte dhe struktura tjera matematikore. Asnjëri prej koncepteve matematikore që shtjellohet nuk na »paraqitet« vet për vete. Kështu, koncepti i shumëzimit është i lidhur me konceptin e mbledhjes, kurse koncepti i pjesëtimit me zbritje. Konceptet dhe strukturat le të shqyrtohen edhe në kontekst të njohurive dhe ambienteve tjera matematikore dhe jashtëmatematikore si dhe në situata të ndryshme mësimore. Degët e matematikës Ndarja globale Disa nga degët e matematikës janë: *Algjebra *Analiza komplekse *Analiza Matematike *Ekuacionet diferenciale *Gjeometria algjebrike *Gjeometria analitike *Gjeometria diferenciale *Gjeometria deskriptive *Gjeometria projektive *Gjeometria algjebrike *Gjeometria *Kombinatorika *Logjika Matematikore *Matematika diskrete *Teoria e bashkësive *Teoria e gjasës (probabilitetit) *Teoria e lojërave matematikore *Teoria e numrave (aritmetika) *Topologjia *Teoria e grupeve *Teoria e numrave Historia e matematikës shqiptare Shiko edhe këtë *Lista e matematikanëve *Wikipedia:Projekti Fjalori/Matematikë *Ndihmë:Formula Burimi i të dhënave Lidhje të jashtme * http://www.albmath.org *BREAKTHROUGH OF THE YEAR: The Poincaré Conjecture--Proved *Perelman refuses a million dollars to live in complete poverty Category:Shkencë Category:Matematikë af:Wiskunde als:Mathematik am:ትምህርተ ሂሳብ an:Matematicas ar:رياضيات arz:رياضيات as:গণিত ast:Matemátiques ay:Jakhu az:Riyaziyyat ba:Математика bar:Mathematik bat-smg:Matematėka be:Матэматыка be-x-old:Матэматыка bg:Математика bn:গণিত bpy:গণিত br:Matematikoù bs:Matematika bug:Matematika ca:Matemàtiques ceb:Matematika ch:Matematika co:Matematica crh:Riyaziyat cs:Matematika csb:Matematika cv:Математика cy:Mathemateg da:Matematik de:Mathematik diq:Matematik dsb:Matematika dv:ރިޔާޟިއްޔާތު el:Μαθηματικά eml:Matemâtica en:Mathematics eo:Matematiko es:Matemática et:Matemaatika eu:Matematika ext:Matemáticas fa:ریاضیات fi:Matematiikka fiu-vro:Matõmaatiga fo:Støddfrøði fr:Mathématiques fur:Matematiche fy:Wiskunde ga:Matamaitic gd:Matamataig gl:Matemáticas gu:ગણિત gv:Maddaght hak:Sṳ-ho̍k haw:Makemakika he:מתמטיקה hi:गणित hr:Matematika ht:Matematik hu:Matematika hy:Մաթեմատիկա ia:Mathematica id:Matematika ie:Matematica io:Matematiko is:Stærðfræði it:Matematica ja:数学 jbo:cmaci jv:Matématika ka:მათემატიკა kk:Математика kl:Matematikki kn:ಗಣಿತ ko:수학 ks:علم ریاضی ku:Matematîk ky:Математика la:Mathematica lad:Matematika lb:Mathematik li:Mathematik lij:Matematica lmo:Matemàtega lo:ຄະນິດສາດ lt:Matematika lv:Matemātika map-bms:Matematika mg:Fanisana mk:Математика ml:ഗണിതം mn:Математик mr:गणित ms:Matematik mt:Matematika myv:Математика nah:Tlapōhuayōtl nds:Mathematik nds-nl:Wiskunde ne:गणित nl:Wiskunde nn:Matematikk no:Matematikk nov:Matematike nrm:Caltchul oc:Matematicas pa:ਗਣਿਤ pag:Matematiks pl:Matematyka pms:Matemàtica ps:شمېر پوهنه pt:Matemática qu:Yupay yachay ro:Matematică roa-rup:Mathematicã ru:Математика sa:गणितं sah:Математика sc:Matemàtica scn:Matimàtica sco:Mathematics sh:Matematika si:ගණිතය simple:Mathematics sk:Matematika sl:Matematika Matematika eshte nje nder diciplinat me te veshtira dhe te mesuarit e matematikes eshte humbje kohe sm:Matematika so:Xisaab sr:Математика su:Matematika sv:Matematik sw:Hisabati szl:Matymatyka ta:கணிதம் tet:Matemátika tg:Математика th:คณิตศาสตร์ tk:Matematika tl:Matematika tr:Matematik uk:Математика ur:ریاضی uz:Matematika vec:Matemàtega vi:Toán học vo:Matemat war:Matematika wo:Xayma wuu:数学 yi:מאטעמאטיק yo:Mathematiki zh:数学 zh-classical:數學 zh-min-nan:Sò͘-ha̍k zh-yue:數學